A Lover's Dark Dream
by The Braided Shinigami
Summary: Heero leaves Duo, and the search begins, but when Duo finds a strange light, is it just a dream?


**A Lover's Dark Dream**

A Gundam Wing Song Fic by Scottie Taylor

**Disclaimer:**

The Song "Saved by Science" was taken from the Robotech Perfect Collection, and is part of the Macross/Robotech Anime Saga(s). Macross, Macross II, Macross Plus and Macross 7 are registered trademarks owned and licensed by Big West/Bandai. Macross Plus is registered by Manga Video. All characters from Macross are Copyright © 1994, 1995 Big West. All rights reserved. Robotech is property of Harmony Gold © . Gundam belongs to the following for various reasons:

Yoshiyuki Tomino - Creator of Gundam

Anime Villiage- Gundam in English! 

Bandai, Sunrise , Asahi, & Sotsu - Gundam Publishers

Kadokawa Shoten - Publisher many Gundam Books

"" Spoken Dialogue

' thoughts

Italicized words are song lyrics

_Woke up with a message on the wire  
well it's from my lover telling me goodbye  
the image that was fading on the other side  
never thought to leave a reason why_

Duo stared at the monitor, the video looping for must have been the hundredth time.

"Goodbye Duo. Forever." Heero's image said over and over.

_Sometimes when my mind begins to wonder  
I realize that things aren't what they seem  
there's a question lingering within my mind  
could it be my lover was a dream?_

Duo sat back heavily, watching the video over and over, lost in his thoughts.

Why Heero?'

A tear slowly slid down Duo's face, making him sniffle slightly.

Boys don't cry!' he thought to himself, knowing it was useless. 

"No wonder Heero left. I'm so weak and pathetic."

_Why can't I be saved by science?  
can't science rescue me?  
Saved by technology  
since it put me in the place I seem to be_

"I love you Heero."

"II love you too Duo."

"AreAre you sure Heero?"

"Ai"

Duo smiled and kissed Heero deeply, his arms tight around the blue eyed boy.

Duo smiled at the memory, tying to fight back more tears.

"I still love you HeeroForever."

_Thinking back on what we had together  
suddenly the truth appeared to me  
my imagination caught me by surprise  
my computer reprogrammed by dream_

Sighing heavily Duo closed his eyes. It had been three days since Heero had left. None of the other pilots knew where he was. None had heard from him or seen him. What's worse was Wing was gone. But that didn't matter to Duohe just wanted Heero back.

"What did I do to make you do this Heero?"

_Saved by science  
can't science rescue me?  
Saved by technology  
since it put me in the place I seem to be_

A year had passed since Heero had disappeared. No reports of either him or Wing were ever made. It was like after that day he ceased to exist. Duo had almost given up at times, but his love kept him going, even after Relena gave up.

I'll find you one day HeeroAnd I'll do whatever you want to make you stay.'

_Science..._

_Saved by science  
can't science rescue me?  
technology  
will set me free?_

Duo woke up with a start, sweat freely flowing down his body. He leapt from under the covers and ran into the living room. His eyes frantically searched the room, fearing that he was gone. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw Heero at his computer.

_Saved by science  
can't science rescue me?  
technology  
will set me free?_

"Heero"

Heero glanced up.

"What Baka?"

Duo laughed hard and long, not at Heero's words, but from the fact that he was there.

"I'm sorry HeeroGomen."

"It's okayYou're forgiven."

Duo smiled wide at Heero, tears of joy slipping down his cheeks. Heero then noticed the sweat glistening on Duo's body and the shaking in the small boy's frame. 

"What's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream."

"About what?"

Duo looked at Heero and smiled softly.

"NothingJust nothing. I love you Heero."

"I love you too Duo."

_Saved by science  
can't science rescue me?  
technology  
will set me free?_

_Saved by science  
can't science rescue me?  
technology  
will set me free?_

Duo drug Heero back into their room and fell asleep in his arms, forgetting the bad dream immediately.

_Saved by science..._


End file.
